Wizards and Demigods: friends or foes?
by Pineapple8281
Summary: The seven Thalia and Nico go to Hogwarts to find a student who has been feeding information to you know who. They must also help Harry destroy him before it's too late. Please read! It will be worth you're time!


**Hello this is my first time writing fanfic, so I'm super excited to see how this turns out! Enjoy!**

Time: the night Gaea was defeated

Annabeth POV

The fire was burning purple, and was almost as tall as Mount Olympus. Everyone was ecstatic about Gaea's death, and the hHfact that Leo Valdez was still alive. Even Reyna seemed relieved when he returned, despite the fact that he almost caused a war between the twoy camps. Usually during the campfire songs, about a third of the camp just listened and didn't sing along, but today everyone was singing, even Clarisse and Nico DiAngelo. Eventually, it was time for s'mores. People laughed and talked as they stabbed marshmallows with spears and sticks. I walked over to where Rachel was sitting, talking to a Roman Apollo camper. She grinned when she saw me, bits of marshmallow and chocolate wedged between her teeth. Rachel rushed toward me and threw her arms around my waist. "Oh my Gods! Annabeth! I'm so glad you're not dead!" I laughed. " I just wanted to talk to you seeing we haven't talked since last solstice!" I told her. Rachel laughed also. "Good to see you too. Now tell me everything!" I laughed again and told her about the quest. I told her about meeting with Percy after eight months of being apart, and Leo firing the ballista on Camp Jupiter. Rachel's smile had faded by that point. I told her about Frank and Hazel, and Frank's ability to turn into animals. I told her about being in the stables with Percy and then Percy going with Frank to Atlanta. But when I told her about the eidolons, as if on cue, her eyes turned bright green and smoke started to come out of her mouth like a creepy green mist fountain. She started to speak in her prophecy voice. The eight shall not have time to rest for he has risen from the dead. The one who lived shall be at your aid and secrets must be kept to find the way. Rachel promptly collapsed, and only at this moment had I realized the two camps were staring at her like she had vomited up the smelliest mess of all time two kids dragged Rachel away from the campfire, which had died down just to a blue spark. I was both shocked and angry. By saying "the eight" I knew the prophecy meant me and the rest of the seven, and someone else, probably Nico. I could see Percy struggling not to slam the entire lake down on Camp HalfBlood and sparks flying off of Jason's skin. A pile of diamonds lay at Hazel's feet and Frank had turned into a cow, which I personally thought wasn't relevant. Leo's hair was on fire, but I think he was to angry to notice. Piper's face had turned cherry red with rage, her hands were quivering. The camp was deadly silent until Chiron clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. He forced a pained smile. "Off to your cabins everyone! We'll discuss this in the morning."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

That night I was too angry to sleep. The nerve! And right after we killed Gaea. I just layed there in my bunk, gazing up at the ceiling. No doubt the rest of the camp felt the same way. I was dying to sneak out and see Percy, but the harpies would tear me to shreds if I did. I rolled over and let drowsiness take my body away.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened one eye to see Percy hovering over me, still looking quite angry. "Chiron wants to see us," he informed me through clenched teeth. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. "Please don't let it be about the prophecy. I don't wanna get up." Percy cracked a smile. "And usually you're the one to be dragging me out of bed. Come on Annabeth, get up please?" I finally obliged and climbed down the ladder and onto the hardwood floor. "That's the spirit Annabeth!" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Right now the last thing I needed to do was get in a fight with my boyfriend. I threw on a plain orange T- shirt and jean shorts. I walked outside to see Percy was no longer there. Probably talking to Chiron without me. I sprinted towards the big house. I opened the massive double doors and walked into the living room where the rest of the seven, Thalia, Reyna, and Nico already sat. The only person missing was Piper, but then I realized that she was sitting silently in the corner. I slapped myself in the forehead. Being a daughter of Athena, you're really not supposed to be late to important meetings. Hazel, Frank, and Leo were arguing about something or the other. Reyna and Nico were watching, trying to break up the fight Thalia, of course, was snickering as she watching Frank and Leo slap each other in the face repeatedly. Jason, Chiron, and Percy were on the sofa discussing something, oblivious to the slapping war, and me. Being a daughter of Athena, I didn't like chaos. I cleared my throat to signify I was here. Leo, Frank, and Hazel stopped slapping each other, and Thalia, Reyna, and Nico turned their heads in my direction. Chiron looked pleased to see me here and Jason and Percy silenced themselves. "Finally!" Chiron sighed "We can start the meeting."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So what did that prophecy mean?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. I sighed. Leave it to Percy to state the obvious. "Well, it obviously meant you guys," Thalia said, pointing to the seven. "And one of us." Reyna added. Just then, Piper stood up from her place in the corner. Her Kaleidoscope eyes blazed with fury."Two of you actually!" She yelled, somehow angered by Reyna's comment. I stared at her in shock. This wasn't like Piper. Usually, she was calm and collected. The room grew silent yet again, everyone's eyes on Piper. Jason looked the most surprised out of all of us. "Pipes? Wha-" Piper cut him off by walking over to him and jabbing a finger at his chest. "What I mean is, dear Jason," she snarled "Is that I am not going!" He Jason's shock quickly turned to hurt. He looked so sad and defeated that Annabeth had an urge to walk over to where he was sitting and cheer him up. Piper spun around on her heel and marched toward the center of the room. Leo snickered. "Beauty queen having a bad hair day?" Annabeth wanted to punch Leo in the face. Piper promptly slapped him in the face so hard that when she lifted her hand, there was a red hand mark on his cheek. Leo whimpered and cradled his face in his hand. Piper looked pleased with herself and continued to talk. That sliver of pleasure from slapping Leo was completely gone when she opened her mouth. "Why would I go on another dangerous quest when I just went on one?" She growled. "I can't believe you ηλίθιο χοίρων(stupid pigs) wouldn't think the same way!" On that happy note, Piper stomped right out the door and slammed it shut. Despite being slapped in the face, Leo decided he would make a bad joke. He whistled. "Stupid Pigs? Geez, Piper is just the queen of insults! I mean, I'm not even sure if I could come up with something that hurtful and witty!" "Be quiet Leo!" Percy snapped, staring at the red mark on Leo's cheek. Hazel looked surprised. "What's gotten into Piper?" Frank shrugged. "It's understandable, why she wouldn't want to go." "But why on earth would she act the way she did?" Reyna spat. Thalia responded this time. "Maybe she's just in a bad mood?" "I don't think so," Nico said darkly. "It was almost as if someone-or something-was making her act the way she did." Everyone stared at Nico, and some nodded in agreement. "But why? Why wouldn't someone or something not want Piper to go on the quest?" Suddenly, Rachel stepped in from the other room. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but I know why." She stated proudly. Everyone looked at Rachel expectantly. She sighed. "It was Apollo." "What?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "She wasn't meant to go on this quest." Everyone was silent, waiting for the reason why. Rachel grinned, and pointed at Reyna. "Because you were."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Reyna's POV

So it was decided. Me and Nico were going to be going on the quest. Thalia was going to at first, but she said that due to a "Hunters of Artemis" dilemma, she would have to be frolicking with her fellow hunters. I was on my way to another meeting in the big house. I was going to be early, so I leisurely strolled down the gravel path. I looked down at my Imperial Gold watch and sighed. I thought I would be just ten minutes early, but just now I realized I was going to be a whole hour early. I decided to sit on a nearby bench and just totally relax. The idea excited me, for I had not had any relaxation time since before Percy Jackson came to Camp Jupiter. I sat down on a wooden bench and studied Camp HalfBlood, scanning all the faces. Then, I saw someone that I didn't think was from either camp. Actually, it was three people, all talking about what appeared to be a serious topic. I sighed and slowly stood up from her spot on the bench. So much for relaxation time. I walked down the the hill and over to where Chiron was talking with the three newcomers. One man was covered with so many scars he looked like a road map. A whizzing, crystal-like object was fastened to his head with a thick, black cord. He was wearing a thick, tan winter coat despite the heat of the summer. A woman with hot pink hair was dressed in a long black coat, so it appeared, and black dress shoes. The third man could have been Nico DiAngelo's uglier, greasier, older brother. He had oily black hair, a white collar, and a long black coat. He had pale skin and beady eyes. I was confused. She ran up to them, and as soon as they saw her, they stopped the conversation. I was offended. I was praetor of the twelfth legion, yet these strangers treat her like she's two? "Chiron?" I asked, purposely making my voice dangerously quiet. "What's going on?" Chiron sighed and and looked at me apologetically. "Reyna, I think we just found out what kind of quest you'll be doing today."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dun dun dun! So, what did you think? Was it good? Should there be any demigods at HogwHello! This is my very first fanfic, so I'm SUPER excited to see how this turns out. I'm gonna try to update every day. Think I can do it? Probably not. But I'm still going to try. PLEASE review! I'm going to respond to your reviews, or at least I'll try. Whew! Now let's get this chapter started before you guys die of boredom. :)

Time: the night Gaea was defeated

Annabeth POV

The fire was burning purple, and was almost as tall as Mount Olympus. Everyone was ecstatic about Gaea's death, and the fact that Leo Valdez was still alive. Even Reyna seemed relieved when he returned, despite the fact that he almost caused a war between the two camps. Usually during the campfire songs, about a third of the camp just listened and didn't sing along, but today everyone was singing, even Clarisse and Nico DiAngelo. Eventually, it was time for s'mores. People laughed and talked as they stabbed marshmallows with spears and sticks. I walked over to where Rachel was sitting, talking to a Roman Apollo camper. She grinned when she saw me, bits of marshmallow and chocolate wedged between her teeth. Rachel rushed toward me and threw her arms around my waist. "Oh my Gods! Annabeth! I'm so glad you're not dead!" I laughed. " I just wanted to talk to you seeing we haven't talked since last solstice!" I told her. Rachel laughed also. "Good to see you too. Now tell me everything!" I laughed again and told her about the quest. I told her about meeting with Percy after eight months of being apart, and Leo firing the ballista on Camp Jupiter. Rachel's smile had faded by that point. I told her about Frank and Hazel, and Frank's ability to turn into animals. I told her about being in the stables with Percy and then Percy going with Frank to Atlanta. But when I told her about the eidolons, as if on cue, her eyes turned bright green and smoke started to come out of her mouth like a creepy green mist fountain. She started to speak in her prophecy voice. The eight shall not have time to rest for he has risen from the dead. The one who lived shall be at your aid and secrets must be kept to find the way. Rachel promptly collapsed, and only at this moment had I realized the two camps were staring at her like she had vomited up the smelliest mess of all time two kids dragged Rachel away from the campfire, which had died down just to a blue spark. I was both shocked and angry. By saying "the eight" I knew the prophecy meant me and the rest of the seven, and someone else, probably Nico. I could see Percy struggling not to slam the entire lake down on Camp HalfBlood and sparks flying off of Jason's skin. A pile of diamonds lay at Hazel's feet and Frank had turned into a cow, which I personally thought wasn't relevant. Leo's hair was on fire, but I think he was to angry to notice. Piper's face had turned cherry red with rage, her hands were quivering. The camp was deadly silent until Chiron clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. He forced a pained smile. "Off to your cabins everyone! We'll discuss this in the morning."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

That night I was too angry to sleep. The nerve! And right after we killed Gaea. I just layed there in my bunk, gazing up at the ceiling. No doubt the rest of the camp felt the same way. I was dying to sneak out and see Percy, but the harpies would tear me to shreds if I did. I rolled over and let drowsiness take my body away.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened one eye to see Percy hovering over me, still looking quite angry. "Chiron wants to see us," he informed me through clenched teeth. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. "Please don't let it be about the prophecy. I don't wanna get up." Percy cracked a smile. "And usually you're the one to be dragging me out of bed. Come on Annabeth, get up please?" I finally obliged and climbed down the ladder and onto the hardwood floor. "That's the spirit Annabeth!" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Right now the last thing I needed to do was get in a fight with my boyfriend. I threw on a plain orange T- shirt and jean shorts. I walked outside to see Percy was no longer there. Probably talking to Chiron without me. I sprinted towards the big house. I opened the massive double doors and walked into the living room where the rest of the seven, Thalia, Reyna, and Nico already sat. The only person missing was Piper, but then I realized that she was sitting silently in the corner. I slapped myself in the forehead. Being a daughter of Athena, you're really not supposed to be late to important meetings. Hazel, Frank, and Leo were arguing about something or the other. Reyna and Nico were watching, trying to break up the fight Thalia, of course, was snickering as she watching Frank and Leo slap each other in the face repeatedly. Jason, Chiron, and Percy were on the sofa discussing something, oblivious to the slapping war, and me. Being a daughter of Athena, I didn't like chaos. I cleared my throat to signify I was here. Leo, Frank, and Hazel stopped slapping each other, and Thalia, Reyna, and Nico turned their heads in my direction. Chiron looked pleased to see me here and Jason and Percy silenced themselves. "Finally!" Chiron sighed "We can start the meeting."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So what did that prophecy mean?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. I sighed. Leave it to Percy to state the obvious. "Well, it obviously meant you guys," The Thalia said, pointing to the seven. "And one of us." Reyna added. Just then, Piper stood up from her place in the corner. Her Kaleidoscope eyes blazed with fury."Two of you actually!" She yelled, somehow angered by Reyna's comment. I stared at her in shock. This wasn't like Piper. Usually, she was calm and collected. The room grew silent yet again, everyone's eyes on Piper. Jason looked the most surprised out of all of us. "Pipes? Wha-" Piper cut him off by walking over to him and jabbing a finger at his chest. "What I mean is, dear Jason," she snarled "Is that I am not going!" He Jason's shock quickly turned to hurt. He looked so sad and defeated that Annabeth had an urge to walk over to where he was sitting and cheer him up. Piper spun around on her heel and marched toward the center of the room. Leo snickered. "Beauty queen having a bad hair day?" Annabeth wanted to punch Leo in the face. Piper promptly slapped him in the face so hard that when she lifted her hand, there was a red hand mark on his cheek. Leo whimpered and cradled his face in his hand. Piper looked pleased with herself and continued to talk. That sliver of pleasure from slapping Leo was completely gone when she opened her mouth. "Why would I go on another dangerous quest when I just went on one?" She growled. "I can't believe you ηλίθιο χοίρων(stupid pigs) wouldn't think the same way!" On that happy note, Piper stomped right out the door and slammed it shut. Despite being slapped in the face, Leo decided he would make a bad joke. He whistled. "Stupid Pigs? Geez, Piper is just the queen of insults! I mean, I'm not even sure if I could come up with something that hurtful and witty!" "Be quiet Leo!" Percy snapped, staring at the red mark on Leo's cheek. Hazel looked surprised. "What's gotten into Piper?" Frank shrugged. "It's understandable, why she wouldn't want to go." "But why on earth would she act the way she did?" Reyna spat. Thalia responded this time. "Maybe she's just in a bad mood?" "I don't think so," Nico said darkly. "It was almost as if someone-or something-was making her act the way she did." Everyone stared at Nico, and some nodded in agreement. "But why? Why wouldn't someone or something not want Piper to go on the quest?" Suddenly, Rachel stepped in from the other room. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but I know why." She stated proudly. Everyone looked at Rachel expectantly. She sighed. "It was Apollo." "What?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "She wasn't meant to go on this quest." Everyone was silent, waiting for the reason why. Rachel grinned, and pointed at Reyna. "Because you were."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Reyna's POV

So it was decided. Me and Nico were going to be going on the quest. Thalia was going to at first, but she said that due to a "Hunters of Artemis" dilemma, she would have to be frolicking with her fellow hunters. I was on my way to another meeting in the big house. I was going to be early, so I leisurely strolled down the gravel path. I looked down at my Imperial Gold watch and sighed. I thought I would be just ten minutes early, but just now I realized I was going to be a whole hour early. I decided to sit on a nearby bench and just totally relax. The idea excited me, for I had not had any relaxation time since before Percy Jackson came to Camp Jupiter. I sat down on a wooden bench and studied Camp HalfBlood, scanning all the faces. Then, I saw someone that I didn't think was from either camp. Actually, it was three people, all talking about what appeared to be a serious topic. I sighed and slowly stood up from her spot on the bench. So much for relaxation time. I walked down the the hill and over to where Chiron was talking with the three newcomers. One man was covered with so many scars he looked like a road map. A whizzing, crystal-like object was fastened to his head with a thick, black cord. He was wearing a thick, tan winter coat despite the heat of the summer. A woman with hot pink hair was dressed in a long black coat, so it appeared, and black dress shoes. The third man could have been Nico DiAngelo's uglier, greasier, older brother. He had oily black hair, a white collar, and a long black coat. He had pale skin and beady eyes. I was confused. She ran up to them, and as soon as they saw her, they stopped the conversation. I was offended. I was praetor of the twelfth legion, yet these strangers treat her like she's two? "Chiron?" I asked, purposely making my voice dangerously quiet. "What's going on?" Chiron sighed and and looked at me apologetically. "Reyna, I think we just found out what kind of quest you'll be doing today."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dun dun dun! So, what did you think? Was it good? Should there be any demigods at Hogwarts? Review and state your opinion!

arts? Review and state your opinion!


End file.
